MOONLIGHTING: New York Days, Mexico Nights (One Off)
by madolynhaze
Summary: Every wonder what happened after Maddie and David said goodbye for the summer after Camille? They each went on vacation, he to Mexico and she to NYC...but...is that all that happened? This story tackles that question...by the time we see them again in The Son Also Rises, there might be more to the story. Let's see what may have happened in NY Days, MX nights...Enjoy!


**MOONLIGHTING: What happened between Camille and The Son Also Rises?**

**NEW YORK DAYS, MEXICO NIGHTS**

**After David and Maddie wave goodbye, get in their cars and speed away from studio 20 at Fox Studios…**

David turns the review mirror of the mustang he's rented for the summer to face him, he adjusts his sunglasses and checks his hair as he cruises down the Boulevard. It was really cool the way he and Maddie just left each other, but now he was feeling empty. Why didn't he say something? Why couldn't he tell her how he feels? Damn, he should have kissed her; she had that inviting look written all over her face. The words ring in his head **"…It'll keep 'til the fall."** He laughs and shakes his head.

_**David**_**: Stupid!**

David accelerates and heads for home to pack and then pick up his buddies Tim and Mikey for the drive down to Mexico – they've rented a condo right on the beach for the next three weeks and it's going to be sweeeeeet!

…

Maddie drives down the crowded LA streets in the Cadillac she's driving until the beemer gets out of the shop. After that crazy chase with David she feels exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time – Blue Moon can really be a wild place sometimes and she can't believe how she and David routinely get themselves involved in such kooky situations. What did she ever do before she met David? She smiles to herself and then an air of loneliness starts to set in, thinking of David gives her a pang in her stomach, she misses him already. But she quickly brushes that thought aside. Like she's told herself a million times, getting involved romantically with her business associate would be just plain stupid and irresponsible. She smiles to herself…although he is very attractive. Daydreaming she pictures his sparkling green eyes, devilish smirk and that long, lean body… quickly she brushes _those_ thoughts aside…they're too distracting and Maddie Hayes doesn't operate like that, she stays in control – but somehow she thinks some of that control is slipping away. She changes her thoughts to the countless ways David Addison irritates her and starts to feel better about being alone for the next three weeks. She has lots to do catching up on things around the house and in LA and then she's heading to New York alone to do some shopping, see some friends and catch up on sleep. She accelerates towards home.

…

As soon as David and his buddies get to Mexico they stock the house with food and booze and then head down to the beach. Almost immediately they meet their neighbors, a houseful of girls staying just next door. A non-stop BBQ and dance party kicks off and the men are in hog heaven. On the third evening everyone sits around a bonfire drinking, laughing and telling stories. David stares into the flames distracted and thinks of Maddie. He wonders what she's doing back in LA all by herself. They spend so much time together he feels like something's missing when she's not around. In fact, this is the first time they've been apart for more than a weekend in over a year. Just then everyone decides to head back to the condo to get in the hot tub. The group heads for the house and David continues to sit by the fire. David's friend Mikey looks back…

_**Mikey**_**: Yo Addison, let's go! The girls are waiting…**

David snaps back from his far away thoughts.

_**David**_**: **(Smirks)** Yeah, sure, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute.**

Mikey heads off to the house and David stands up and walks towards the water with his hands in his pockets. He looks out at the ocean waves, up into the moon, and thinks aloud...

_**David**_**: Maddie…Maddie…Maddie…**

…

At home Maddie is madly dusting every corner of her house. Over the past few days she's pulled everything apart and cleaned every inch. She's gathered clothes, hats and shoes to get rid of and has caught up on phone calls and paperwork. Tomorrow she picks up the beemer, and then she'll have a couple days to pack for New York and will have everything in order by the time her plane takes off on Saturday morning. Everything is exactly on schedule. Maddie opens her foyer closet door to add some old coats to the donation pile and among the furs she pulls out one of David's suit coats. Apparently he'd left there and she must have hung it up in her closet. Damn, she had forgotten to give it to him… absentmindedly she tosses the jacket aside and suddenly catches a whiff of David's scent. She feels that pang in her gut again.

_**Maddie**_**: **_**David**_**.**

The word escapes her mouth longingly, and as soon as it does she wants to shove it back in.

_**Maddie**_**: **(Clears her throat.)** David. This must be David's. How irresponsible of him to leave it her. Well, I'll just put it in here and write myself a note as a reminder to return it when he's back.**

She puts the jacket back in the closet, closes the door and sits on the stairs biting the nail on her thumb. Now thoughts of David have been unleashed in her brain, and she wonders what he's doing in Mexico, was he having a good time? She starts to picture what kind of '_good time'_ David might be having and burns with jealousy, her face turns red and she starts to feel angry…then she catches herself and shakes it off… she doesn't care what David Addison was doing in Mexico, why should she care what he does?

It was strange though, life felt so quiet without him in it, since they met over a year ago she can't remember going more than a day without talking to him at least once. She wonders if he's missing her at all and then gets a small smile on her face – she uses her fingers to quickly wipe it away, she refocuses on her agenda and gets back to work. After she finishes cleaning, Maddie eats a nice salad with fresh shrimp for dinner and then sips a glass of white wine in the tub before climbing in bed to finish her book.

…

After taking a walk down the beach David heads back to the condo and avoids the party in the back by the hot tub to slip upstairs and sit on the edge of his bed. He sips a beer with one hand and rests the other on the phone receiver. It wouldn't be weird to call Maddie and just check in. He talks to her almost every day, so it would be natural to see how things were going back home, right? Of course, he didn't want her to think he wasn't having any fun down here in Mexico…because he was! He was having lots of fun! tons of fun! He laughs to himself, Oh god, that was Maddie's voice in his head. Well, he _was, _he was having a great time, he just wants to check in, that's all, is that a crime? A crime…a crime…David thinks of Blue Moon, there must be something he needs to ask her about the company, he wracks his brain thinking of the last few cases they've worked on, everything was pretty much put to bed on all of them, nothing to follow up on. Damnit, what could he call her about? (Snaps his fingers.) Oh! The toilet in his office washroom was backed up, he never mentioned it, she should call the landlord so the place doesn't smell like heck when they get back. He puts the receiver to his ear and starts to dial and just then his door flies open and Tim walzes in.

_**Tim**_**: Addison! Whadda doin' in here?**

David quickly hangs up.

_**Tim**_**: Oh, what? You need to call your little **_**girlfriend**_**?**

_**David**_: (Smirks.) **Sure, just have to decide **_**which**_** girlfriend to call first.**

They both laugh.

_**David**_**: Naw, I was just gonna give the boss lady a call, forgot to tell her a few things before I left.**

_**Tim**_**: Yeah, like you **_**love**_** her?**

_**David:**_ (Scoffs.)** Yeah right.**

_**Tim**_**: She is one hot piece of ass…**

_**David**_**: Who, Maddie?**

Tim takes the phone from David, puts it aside, and pulls him by the arm off the bed.

_**Tim**_**: Yeah, Maddie, that **_**model**_** you work with? Don't pretend you never noticed.**

_**David**_**: No…well…I…of course, but its strictly business.**

_**Tim**_**: Yeah, sure…I should be in that kind of business. But while we're in Mexico, no one's discussing any kinda business but monkey business. **(Points to the door.)** We got a hot tub full of beautiful, naked, willing girls downstairs and you wanna call your boss about tracking down grandma's lost savings bonds? **(Knocks him in the head.)** What's wrong with you?**

_**David**_**: **(Holds up a finger.)** Well…now, you got a point there.**

Tim takes David in a headlock and pulls him towards the door, David takes a swig off his beer.

_**Tim**_**: Now, let's drag one of these dames back to our caves before anyone gets the wrong idea about the two of us being up here together too long.**

David fakes a laugh.

_**David**_**: Right **(Half-heartedly makes a charging motion with his arm.)** Us man, them woman…lead me to mecca my son!**

Tim and David head back to the party. The next morning David wakes up with a girl next to him in his bed. He doesn't remember much from the night before, but from the empty bottles and clothes strewn about, it seems they had a pretty good time. The girl continues to sleep, as David stares at the ceiling, he senses a hangover coming on and feels sad and empty about waking up with yet another stranger. Through the pounding in his head he thinks about Maddie again. Back in LA, he has his share of fun, but his main motivation to get out of bed every day is heading into Blue Moon to trade barbs with Goldilocks and push every button he can find on that sexy hourglass frame of hers. A smile creeps across his face and the brunette next to him starts to stir. He closes his eyes and fakes sleep.

…

On Thursday afternoon Maddie picks up the beemer from the shop and takes a little drive. She hasn't been out of the house much this week but mentally pats herself on the back for getting so much done. The car handles great but feels different without David sitting next to her incessantly chatting, she tries to enjoy the silence for once, but it's deafening. She turns on the radio and a Motown station of David's blasts out a tune that just reminds her more of him, she turns off the radio and drives a little further. As she drives through downtown LA, she passes the Eastern Building, that big, beautiful, turquoise, Art Deco building with the clock on it where she and David ended up on their very first case. She laughs and pulls over to the side of the street to look up at the clock. Her hands sweat just thinking of hanging off the hand of that thing…and then that ladder! She almost died! Jesus, Addison had really gotten her into some messy situations…but, then, of course, he did save her life…probably more than once, he was always looking out for her. She looks at the time on the giant clock, 5pm…she wonders what David's doing? And why he hasn't called? She thought for sure they'd speak at least a little during their vacations. He must really be having a good time in Mexico. She makes a face and then gets back on the road and heads home.

…

Back at the Condo, David has the house to himself after being sent back for more margarita's while everyone else plays volleyball on the beach. He looks at his watch, 5pm, Maddie's leaving for New York tomorrow, he should call her and tell her to have a good time. He picks up the phone and dials her number. After a few rings the machine picks up, _**"…Hi, this is Maddie Hayes…"**_ David hangs up the phone. Wow, Maddie's out in the evening? He wonders what she could possibly be doing and _who_ she could be doing it with? He feels a pang of jealousy. He takes a shot of tequila, picks up the blender of margarita's and heads back down to the beach.

…

On Saturday morning Maddie takes an early flight to New York City, she sits by the window and looks out at the clouds thinking when she's not reading her magazines and book. An older man next to her chats her up here and there, clearly hitting on her, he's the type she used to go for, but she politely brushes him off. That night she sits in a fancy restaurant alone and has a great meal before heading back to the hotel for a hot shower and bed. As she lays wide-awake at 10pm she thinks about how it's only 7pm in LA. She gets angry, growls to herself, throws back the covers and heads down to the hotel bar and orders a drink. Soon a man approaches her and asks of the seat next to her is free, she gestures for him to sit. He's a nice guy and they have a nice conversation, but after an hour or so Maddie feels a bit bored so she excuses herself and heads back to bed.

…

Saturday night David walks back towards the house from the beach looking like hell, five straight days of partying has caught up with him. A group of girls in string bikinis run past him squealing and he turns to watch them run towards the water. He feels numb to anything around him; none of these usual stimulants is doing anything for him anymore. As he approaches the house, Mikey pokes his head out the door.

_**Mikey**_**: Get in here Addison – one of these girls is gonna show us a trick she learned using a ping pong ball and her girly parts, and then we're all going skinny dipping!**

David doesn't pick up his pace; he just wanders into the house and takes in the scene…half clad bodies everywhere, music blaring, drinks flowing, arms flailing.

_**David**_**: Argh!**

He's had enough of this scene. He avoids being seen and beelines for his room, picks up the receiver and dials a number.

_**David**_**: Hello, Agnes? Hi, it's David. I didn't wake you did I? Ok, good. Sorry to call, but I forgot which hotel Maddie is staying at in New York and I need to give her a call.**

_**Agnes**_**: Mr. Addison? Are you all right? You sound a little frazzled. Is everything ok?**

_**David**_**: Me? Frazzled? Nonsense. I'm having the time of my life here…I…I, uh, just need to talk to Maddie about a case, that's all.**

_**Agnes**_**: A case? Which case? I don't know anything about a case? Last I checked all the cases were…**

_**David**_**: **(Exasperated.)** Just give me the name of the hotel Agnes.**

_**Agnes**_**: The Waldorf Astoria. **

_**David**_**: Thank you.**

He hangs up. David picks up the receiver again and dials a number.

_**David**_**: Hello – I'd like to book a ticket from Mexico to New York PDQ.**

…

On a beautiful Sunday afternoon in New York Maddie strolls down the street window-shopping. She's feeling light and carefree after a nice lunch at an outdoor café with an old friend from her modeling days. Across the street David Addison watches Maddie from afar and follows along as she shops. He's trying to plan the perfect place to 'accidentally' run into her. He sees her turning a corner so he runs up a side street, cuts across, turns back down and then, trying to catch his breath, he casually strolls down the street and looks up, but she's gone, no Maddie.

_**David**_**: **(Squints.)** What the?**

David starts walking faster looking, wondering if she turned a corner? Where could she have gone? In which direction? His heart races slightly and he picks up the pace even more to get to the next corner and look around when suddenly a shop door flies open, hitting him in the face and as the woman who opened the door flies out, they topple over each other and suddenly he is lying on the ground nose-to-nose with… Maddie Hayes.

_**Maddie**_**: **(Shocked)** David!? David!**

_**David**_**: Maddie!**

They scramble to get up and David checks his nose for blood.

_**Maddie**_**: **(Smiles.)** David! What are you doing here?**

_**David**_**: **(Smiles, looks around.)** Here?**

_**Maddie**_**: Here! In New York! Here! On this street! Here…outside this shop!?**

She smiles slyly.

_**David**_**: **(Stammers)** Oh, well, I had a change of plans…I mean, I'm just here for a few days…but yeah, I had a change of plans.**

He smirks.

_**Maddie**_**: To come to New York from Mexico?**

_**David**_**: Yeah well, huh…you know, it was kinda… spontaneous. A buddy of mine is having a bachelor party tomorrow night and I thought I'd come in for it. **

_**Maddie**_**: A bachelor party? On a Monday?**

_**David**_**: Oh, well…the wedding is Tuesday, kind of a shotgun thing, you know. **

He smiles slyly and looks away.

_**Maddie**_**: Tuesday huh?**

David tucks his hands in his pockets and nods.

_**Maddie**_**: Well, you knew I was here in New York, why didn't you call?**

_**David**_**: I wanted to. I mean, I was going to…but I thought I might run into you anyway.**

_**Maddie**_**: In a city of 18-million people you thought you might run into me?**

_**David**_**: Well, hey, I was right! Right? Here we are. **

He looks around waiting out an awkward silence.

_**Maddie**_**: Right. Here we are.**

Another awkward silence.

_**David**_**: So, what's cookin' for tonight? **

_**Maddie**_**: Tonight?**

_**David**_**: Yeah…well…I'm sure you have big plans and all, but…**

_**Maddie**_**: Big plans? I mean, right. Sure. Sure, I have big plans.**

_**David**_**: Well, if you have any time around those plans… you should let me take you out to dinner.**

_**Maddie**_**: Dinner?**

_**David**_**: Dinner…you know, the meal between lunch and a midnight snack?**

Maddie laughs.

_**Maddie**_**: You think we should have dinner. You and I? Here? In New York?**

Maddie shyly looks around feeling very alone with David in the middle of this massive city.

_**David**_**: Sure, why not, it's as good a place as any.**

Maddie thinks about how she really has no plans for the evening.

_**Maddie**_**: Sure, ok David. Meet me at the Waldorf Astoria at 7…**

_**David**_**: 8. **(Teases.)** No one eats dinner at 7 in New York.**

_**Maddie**_**: Ok, 8.**

…

That night Maddie and David head out on the town dressed up and looking beautiful. David takes her to a bar that has overpriced drinks, but a beautiful view of the city and they fall into their usual casual and easy banter. Next, they head over to a bistro that has a real New York feel to it, tons of energy, people buzzing all around them and they feel a thousand miles away from their lives in LA. David looks across the table and is taken aback by Maddie's beauty. Maddie looks across the table and sees a very different David Addison than the one she's used to in LA. Here he seems more refined, more mature. She smiles and sinks back into their conversation, he gives her a sly look and takes her hand across the table. She lets him hold it for a minute, but then coyly pulls it back unsure how far she wants this to go.

Later, after too much wine and another drink after dinner they walk back towards Maddie's hotel and David leads her in a few dance steps and twirls her up the street and through the lobby and into the elevator and then, stumbling towards the back of the elevator, they fall into each others arms laughing. Their lips are just a millimeter apart; they can virtually taste each other. The heat suddenly rises ten degrees and the elderly elevator operator feels uncomfortable. They catch each other's eyes and in the next moment they press their lips together and kiss. Sparks fly, energy spontaneously combusts and their bodies move closer together as David places his hand on the small of her back pulling her hips into his and she grabs his face pulling him closer.

_**Elevator Operator:**_(Yells.) **Twenty-first floor!**

David and Maddie's kiss ends and they awkwardly pass by the disapproving operator feeling sixteen years old as they pass the man and exit the elevator. They turn quickly and head towards Maddie's room and stop outside the door. David presses her up against the doorframe and leans in caressing her soft lips with his. He places his hand on her hip and slowly moves it up her waist. Maddie holds her fingers lightly at the back of his neck and moves her fingernails gently across his hairline. Their bodies bump and move against each other creating a lot of heat and electricity between them. Intense sexual feelings are quickly growing inside each of them. David moves his lips to her neck.

_**Maddie**_**: David.**

_**David**_**: Mmmmm**

_**Maddie**_**: David. I think you should go now.**

He slides his hands up her back.

_**David**_**: You want me to go? I thought we were just starting to have a little fun.**

_**Maddie**_**: Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready to have **_**this**_** kind of fun, with you.**

Caresses her hair and uses his most seductive voice.

_**David**_**: What's the big deal? We've kissed before.**

He moves his lips over her cheek creating intoxicating sensations.

_**Maddie**_**: Yeah…that's true.**

_**David**_**: We don't have to do anything else, I'll go if you want…but I just don't see the harm in...**

He covers her mouth with his and they continue to touch and pet and caresses each other. Suddenly a middle-aged couple comes down the hall and move past them with some embarrassment. David stops and smiles at them coyly as they pass, and then turns his attentions back to Maddie.

_**David**_**: Why don't you let me come inside?**

_**Maddie**_**: David, I don't think…**

_**David**_**: For one last drink. Then I'll tuck you in and disappear…**

_**Maddie**_**: Promise?**

_**David**_**: Promise.**

Maddie unlocks her hotel room door and they slip inside adjusting their clothes. David pours them each a drink while Maddie looks at her face in the mirror and fixes her lipstick. She sits on the edge of the bed and he hands her a scotch on the rocks, she takes a sip and looks into her eyes – a bolt of mad attraction goes through them and she looks away. He strokes her face with the back of his hand.

_**David**_**: You're so beautiful. **

_**Maddie**_**: **(Smiles shyly.)** David.**

_**David**_**: You are.**

_**Maddie**_**: David? **(She looks him dead in the eye.)** Why did you come to New York?**

David laughs uncomfortably and looks down not knowing what to say.

_**Maddie**_**: Back in LA, I had the feeling you had something to tell me, does it have something to do with that?**

David looks at his hands and shakes his head and laughs lightly.

_**David**_**: I don't know.**

_**Maddie**_**: You don't know why you came, or you don't know if you had something to say back in LA?**

_**David**_**: I'm sorry, what exactly is the question?**

_**Maddie**_**: David? Do you ever give a straight answer?**

_**David**_**: **(Pauses.)** I just missed you that's all. We see each other almost every single day.**

Maddie smiles.

_**David**_**: And back in LA, maybe that's what I wanted to say then too…that I was gonna miss you and can't imagine not seeing you.**

_**Maddie**_**: **(Smiles.)** I missed you too.**

David looks up.

_**David**_**: Did you?**

Maddie nods. David leans in and kisses her again, he lays his hand on her thigh and lets it slowly climb her leg, Maddie places her hand over his.

_**Maddie**_**: David I…**

_**David**_**: **(Whispers.) **You just tell me when to stop. I'll leave anytime you want.**

Maddie looks at him shyly and smiles. David nuzzles her neck with his nose and then caresses her skin with his lips. He kisses softly and slowly until he reaches a certain spot just below her hairline that makes Maddie's knee shake when he touches it. David stops for a moment when she reacts, and then with a sly smile on his face he brushes his lips against it another time, and then another. He knows Maddie is putty in his hands, he can literally feel her body yearn for him to keep touching her. He slides his hands down her back very gently and leans in to kiss her shoulder and down her arm.

Maddie keeps her eyes closed taking all these pleasurable feelings in, it's been awhile since she'd been touched like this…well, actually she wasn't sure if she'd ever been touched like _this_. They slowly start peeling off clothes and stand together in their underwear. David turns Maddie so her back is pressed against the front of him and he caresses her breasts over her bra as he kisses down her spine and back up, the feel of the lace drives him wild.

As they stroke each other and progress Maddie is shocked to find that David is really taking his time with her. She always pictured him to be the kind of guy who would make love selfishly, without much deference to the woman, but he's the opposite, sensitive and caring, unhurried. Maddie reaches to take off her bra, but David stops her.

_**David**_**: Wait. Go slow. **(He runs his hands up and down her arms and takes a deep breath.)

Suddenly Maddie feels like she's the one rushing to have sex, what was this? Addison was definitely catching her off guard. As he turns her around he slides his hand under her bra and touches her bare breast. The sensations David's experiencing are new to him too – he's never been intimate with someone he's had such intense feelings for. Right now, making Maddie feel good was more important than getting pleasure himself – now this was new! His concern for her overwhelms him. Of course, he's always considered himself a great lover, but this…this was different. Putting his needs aside for her felt so natural and so right. Her pleasure, heightens his own.

Maddie's urge to be touched runs deep, but she never thought she'd fall into something this easily. Somehow, in spite of her rational mind, this all felt so natural and right…all thoughts of sending Addison home go out the window. Lord knows, she doesn't give herself to _anybody_ easily. But doing what they're doing now feels too good and too natural to stop. She's known for awhile that she has strong feelings for David, but is it love, or lust? She's not sure. David isn't the man she sees a future with, so what was this? Can she allow herself an affair?

Sensing they're ready for the next step David releases the clasp on Maddie's bra, and slips off her panties. She pushes his boxer shorts down and he steps out of them. They press their bodies together and Maddie feels David's massive manhood pressed against her. He seems a little bigger than other men she's been with. He takes her hand.

_**David**_**: C'mere.**

They move onto the bed and slip between the sheets and intertwine their bodies, they're very close to making love. Here they were, they were really doing this. Maddie didn't know if it was the right thing, but she didn't want to stop…she couldn't stop.

_**Maddie**_**: David.**

_**David**_**: Yeah?**

_**Maddie**_**: It's been awhile since I've been with anyone…**

_**David**_**: Just relax. I'll take care of everything.**

Maddie closes her eyes and nods. They press their foreheads together and resume kissing and David slides on top of Maddie and guides himself inside her little by little. Maddie reacts with each forward motion as he works his way in.

_**David**_**: **(Whispers.)** Relax.**

Maddie does her best to relax – but she's never felt anything like this before. She's not sure she likes it at first…but soon she starts to like it…she starts to like it a lot! David takes his time and makes sure she's ok every step of the way and as they both relax into their love making she realizes that the way he expands her sensitive nerve endings mixed with the way he moves and how he stimulates her inside and out is magic. Slowly she feels a building pressure welling up inside her that cumulates in a pulsating rush of pleasure. Even though she's usually not very vocal during sex Maddie can't hold herself back from screaming out in a fit of ecstasy. Wow, and she thought she'd had an orgasm before. She looks at David.

_**Maddie**_**: That was great...**

_**David**_**: **(Smirks.) **You think that was something? …just wait.**

…

Over the next few days Maddie and David lose all track of time. Their only focus is food, sex…and naps in between food and sex. Maddie was happy. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been more carefree…adhering to no schedule and not allowing thoughts to clutter her mind about the dangers of crossing this line with David. She was acting purely on instinct, and the freedom she found in that was amazing.

But as the days passed, and thoughts of heading back to L.A. began to seep into her blonde noggin, the reality of her situation with David started to sink in. It was silly to think that they were going to last beyond this time in New York, wasn't it? They couldn't work together and be an actual couple, could they? Certainly not! They'd kill each other trying to work together and…what…live together? No, if one relationship had to be preserved, it was their working relationship. She'd have to talk to David…but she was sure he'd agree.

David was elated. He'd just spent three blissful days in a hotel room with Maddie Hayes in his arms. It was something he'd fantasized about many times…making love to her…he had to pinch himself that it had actually come to fruition. Well, he'd always known it would happen _one_ day…he just didn't think he would break down her walls so quickly. But he did, and what wonderful warmth and tenderness he found inside that steel barrier cage she carried around her. He wondered what would happen when they went back to L.A. He imagined them dating, building a relationship…maybe moving in together one day. He'd have to talk to Maddie, but he was sure she'd agree.

On Thursday morning David returned from getting coffee to find Maddie in the shower. Moving close to the bathroom door he called out…

_**David**_**: Morning!**

_**Maddie**_**: Morning!**

_**David**_**: I've got coffee here.**

_**Maddie**_**: Great, I'll be right out David.**

_Smirks._

_**David**_**: Unless you want me to come in…**

_**Maddie**_**: David.**

_**David**_**: Oh, I see, still recovering from this morning. I'll give you some time.**

David sits down to sip his coffee and reads the paper while he waits for Maddie. Soon she emerges from the bathroom draped in a robe, toweling off her hair. She takes a sip of her coffee and sighs.

_**Maddie**_**: Heaven.**

_**David**_**: **(Looks around.)** Me. You. Here? Pretty close to it.**

_**Maddie**_**: **(Pauses.)** Yeah, about that…**

_**David**_**: **(Confused.) **About what…?**

_**Maddie**_**: Me. You.**

_**David**_**: Ah…yes. About that.**

_**Together**_**: Maddie / David…We need to talk. **

_**Together**_**: Yes!**

_**Together**_**: When we get back to L.A. I think we should…**

Maddie slumps back in her chair exasperated.

_**David**_**: **(Chuckles.)** Sorry, you first.**

_**Maddie**_**: Fine. David… I think we need to end this, go back to our respective lives and forget this ever happened.**

David thinks she's joking.

_**David**_**: Forget…wha!? Are you nuts lady? These past few days are going permanently in the memory banks for when I'm old, lying around the home and need a smile on my face.**

He puts his hands behind his head and gazes at the ceiling smiling.

_**Maddie**_**: Fine, make jokes. **(She gets up and walks across the room)** I mean, it's been fine…**

David throws her a look of disbelief.

_**Maddie**_**: **(Wrings her hands.)** ok…it's been great. And maybe **_**forget**_** is the wrong word…I mean, this will certainly be a fond memory…but I think…no…I know, David, this relationship isn't going any further than this.**

David is stunned, annoyed and hurt.

_**David**_**: You know that, huh?**

_**Maddie**_: ** I know that.**

_**David: **_**So you're serious?**

_**Maddie**_**: Of course! **_(Stops and studies David.) _**Wait. You don't really think this is going to work long term do you?**

_**David**_**: **_(Feeling silly now. Shrugs)_** Well…Yeah, I kinda thought we'd see what happens…**

_**Maddie**_**: **_(Interrupts.)_** See what happens? And that right there David is **_**why**_** it will never work. Because with you, there is no plan…it's just 'let's see what happens…" well, I can't live my life like that.**

_**David**_**: No, I mean…we can try…**

_**Maddie**_**: Try? David. We're business associates, Blue Moon is our priority, I think '**_**trying'**_** to take it any further would be detrimental to our working relationship and now I'm more certain than ever we just need to end it here.**

Angry, David gets up and starts gathering his things from around the room.

_**David: **_**Damn woman! You are impossible to talk to! Of course you only see it one way…I thought maybe this was the start of something and we could finally put this cat and mouse game to bed**…(smiles to himself.)** no pun intended…and now…**

_**Maddie**_**: And now what!? What's the plan David?**

_**David**_**: **(Stares at her.) **No…no plan. There is no plan Maddie. I didn't know love needed a plan.**

_**Maddie**_**: **(Folds her arms.)** Exactly. Everything needs a plan David…life's not just some party you walze through willy-nilly…**

_**David**_**: Willy-whaty?**

_**Maddie**_**: You know what I mean.**

_**David**_**: No…no I don't.**

_**Maddie**_**: Well, maybe that's the problem.**

They stare at each other from across the room. David can almost see Maddie's walls of steel going back up around her.

_**David**_**: You know what Maddie? You may just be the coldest woman I've ever met.**

_**Maddie**_**: Cold!? Why? Because I don't want to sleep with you anymore?**

_**David**_**: No, because you can turn off your feelings like a light switch…**

_**Maddie**_**: David, you came here, I didn't expect this to happen…and I don't regret it, it was great, but I just don't see it going any further than this, period.**

_**David**_**: Without giving it a chance, that's what you think?**

_**Maddie**_**: That's what I think, yes.**

_**David**_**: **(Angry)** Fine. You know what? I can see you want me out of here, so I'm out.**

David throws his things in a duffle bag.

_**David**_**: **(Snide.)** This has been a good time, but I've gotta catch a plan back to some real fun…in Mexico.**

This comment stabs Maddie through the heart.

_**Maddie**_**: David…**

_**David**_**: You wanna be alone, right? Well, I think you're going to get your wish Maddie…**

_**Maddie**_**: David, don't leave like this.**

_**David**_**: You're gonna have a nice long life… ALONE!**

And with that David storms out the door and slams it loudly behind him. Maddie shutters.

…

On the flight back to Mexico David looks out the window of the plane and relives the last three days in his mind. They've been the most amazing, the most mind-blowing, the most thrilling of his life, and now she's sent him away – how could Maddie Hayes be so hot and yet so cold. She didn't see this going any further…well…he did, he could see it going a lifetime. He stops and thinks – marriage? Really? With Maddie? He scoffs and changes his thoughts. Damn. Well, maybe she's right. Maybe it wasn't good for their working relationship; maybe scratching the itch between them will relieve the sexual tension and help them focus on business – on solving entertaining mysteries – nothing more. He shakes his head and feels a sinking feeling in his stomach and then does his best to shake it off. He orders a drink and takes a sip.

No need to be down, he was going to go back to enjoying himself. That's certainly what he was going to _try_ to do anyway – erase the blonde from his mind. He had a week and a half left in Mexico and he was going to drown Maddie out of his head with tequila as soon as the plane touched the ground.

A few hours later David returns to the Condo in Mexico where the party is still raging, people run past him not even realizing he's been gone. His friend Tim hurries past and then stops and throws his arm around David's shoulder.

_**Tim**_**: There you are you old sun of a gun! Whadda you do, take a nap?**

_**David**_**: Tim, I've been gone for four days.**

_**Tim**_**: Four days!? Really? **

Some girls call for Tim_**.**_

_**Tim**_**: Well, get back in the party man!**

Tim runs off and leaves David standing alone looking out at the ocean.

…

Back in New York, over the next couple days Maddie shops and eats, sees a few friends and a show or two. But, every time she returns to her hotel room she thinks of David and the incredible few days they spent together. She blushes at the thought of some of the things they did together, but somehow it felt so comfortable at the time. David never made her feel shy or embarrassed about any of it. On Saturday night she lies in her bed thinking. She's restless, she feels the need to be touched, did he say something about love? She thinks she might go out of her mind if she doesn't feel those large warm hands caress her body. She feels guilty about the way she ended things and wonders if David will ever speak to her again. Tomorrow she's heading back to LA…but there's still another week before work starts up again. She get's a sudden urge, picks up the phone and dials.

_**Maddie**_**: Agnes? Hi! It's Maddie. How's everything?**

_**Agnes**_**: Ms. Hayes!**

_**Maddie**_**: Agnes, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where David is staying in Mexico? I…I need to talk to him about a case.**

_**Agnes**_**: A case huh?**

_**Maddie**_**: Yeah, something urgent.**

_**Agnes**_**: Sure Ms. Hayes. He's staying at the **_**Amigo Condo Village**_** in Puerto Vallar**

_**Maddie**_**: Thank you Agnes. Have a great week in Tibet!**

Maddie hangs up and calls the airline to change her flight. On Sunday afternoon a driver pulls Maddie up in front of the Amigo's Condo Village in Puerto Vallarta. She looks at the house having second thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't just show up like this. But, she's here, so she gets out and knocks on the door. There's no answer, but she hears music inside. She rings the bell and looks through the window, she sees people passed out inside. She opens the door and steps in, a young, hot girl in a bikini walks past the entranceway heading into the kitchen and notices her.

_**Girl**_**: Oh hi.**

_**Maddie**_**: **(Unsure.)** Hi.**

_**Girl**_**: Everyone is down at the beach, just get in your swimsuit and head down.**

_**Maddie**_**: Everyone? Swimsuit? **(Clears her throat.)** Uh. You wouldn't happen to know where David is?**

_**Girl**_**: David?**

_**Maddie**_**: Addison?**

_**Girl**_**: Addison?**

_**Maddie**_**: Tall, green eyes, brown hair, talks a lot. He's staying here.**

_**Girl**_**: Oh, you mean the hot detective?**

Maddie sighs and rolls her eyes.

_**Maddie**_**: The hot detective, right.**

_**Girl**_**: Oh, he's over there in the hot tub with some of the other girls. **

**Maddie looks past her out to the deck and sees the back of David's head and three girls sitting around him in the hot tub.**

_**Girl**_**: Go on out and join them.**

The girl moves on into the kitchen to mix a drink and Maddie's blood boils.

_**Maddie**_**: **(Angry. Speaks to herself.)** No thank you!**

Maddie turns on her heels and marches back to the waiting car and gets in.

_**Maddie**_**: Take me back to the airport please. **

The car drives off.

At the same moment David sits in the hot tub with a few girls talking to them about the situation with Maddie.

_**David**_**: I mean…we had the most amazing three days together but then it was so easy for her to just send me packing, ya know?**

_**Girls**_**: **(Together.) **Ahhhhhhhhh.**

_**David**_**: I…I don't know exactly what she means to me, but I care about her. A lot.**

_**Girls**_**: **(Together.)** Ohhhhhhhhhh.**

_**David**_: **I just want to have more good times with her. But then again, we fight a lot. And we work together…maybe it's too complicated.**

_**Girl**_**: My parents worked together their whole lives, it doesn't have to be that complicated.**

David runs his hands through his hair.

_**David**_**: Yeah, well…you've never met Maddie.**

David sinks back in the tub thinking. About an hour later his friend Tim comes up to the deck, he nods at David and then does a double take.

_**Tim**_**: Where's your boss?**

_**David**_**: My boss? Whadda mean my boss?**

_**Tim**_**: Maggie.**

_**David**_**: Maddie?**

_**Tim**_**: Yeah, that gorgeous broad you work with, Maddie, whatever.**

_**David**_**: Whadda you mean where is she?**

_**Tim**_**: She was here, about an hour ago…she walked in the door while I was napping on the couch, she was talking to one of the girls.**

_**David**_**: **(Sits up.)** What!? Who!? **

_**Tim**_**: Maddie!**

_**David**_**: No…who was she talking to!?**

Tim looks around.

_**Tim**_**: Oh. **(Points.)** Her!**

David calls the girl that Tim points to over and questions her.

_**David**_**: Did a tall, blonde, bowlegged woman come to the door earlier looking for me?**

_**Girl**_**: Oh, you mean that girl from the shampoo ads? Maddie Hayes? Yeah, she was here.**

_**David**_**: Well, where did she go?**

_**Girl**_**: **(Looks around.)** I don't know. I told her you were out here the hot tub with all the girls and…**

David's face cringes.

_**David**_**: And…? Did she leave?**

_**Girl**_**: I don't know. I told her she was welcome to join you and that's the last I saw of her.**

David jumps out of the hot tub and quickly searches around the house asking if anyone else had seen her. No one had. He pulls on clothes and heads to the airport.

…

Maddie sits at her gate feeling like the biggest fool in the world. She'd pushed David away, yes…but look how easy it was for him to move on. Did she really think their three-day fling would really mean anything to him? He's already in the arms of other women, and lots of them from the looks of it. Now she was just one of the notches on his belt. Great summer vacation. What an idiot she was. She couldn't wait to get back to LA and wash this whole experience from her mind…and body. Just then they call for her flight to board, but as she stands in line with her ticket she hears her name being called in the distance.

_**David**_**: Mad**_**day**_**! Yo Mad**_**day**_**!**

Maddie looks.

_**Maddie**_**: David?**

_**David**_**: Maddie, wait!**

He catches up to her and takes her by the elbows.

_**David**_**: Where are you going?**

_**Maddie**_**: David, I shouldn't have come here.**

_**David**_**: Why **_**did**_** you come here?**

_**Maddie**_**: I don't know. I felt bad about the way things ended…I wanted to…**

_**David**_**: **(Smiles.) **Come on…you missed me, didn't you…**

Maddie shifts her weight not wanting to admit it.

_**Maddie**_**: **(Looks down.)** I guess I missed you. I thought maybe we could…**

_**David**_**: Spend a few more days together?**

Maddie nods her head.

_**Maddie**_**: That is…if you don't hate me too much**.

_**David**_**: Hate you…how could I hate you…**

David takes her suitcase from her hand, puts his arm around her waist and guides her towards the airport exit.

_**Maddie**_**: When I saw you with all those girls and I figured…I was the last thing on your mind.**

_**David**_**: No, no no…I've missed you too. I'll I've been thinking about is you since I got back here.**

_**Maddie**_**: **(Pouty.)** Really?**

_**David**_**: Really.**

…

David and Maddie rent a car and he drives them to a very secluded hide-a-way spot with beautiful beaches and private huts where they lock themselves away for another consecutive days stretch of lovemaking. On Wednesday night they lay naked together in a hot spring overlooking the ocean as David caresses Maddie's body. After a bit he goes for a dip while Maddie looks on. After about ten minutes he swims towards the shore towards Maddie when suddenly a rogue wave sweeps over the whole show and knocks David sideways, and bashes his head into a rock. Maddie runs to his side calling out is name but when she gets to him he's out cold with blood trickling from his ear.

…

A few days later David wakes up to see Maddie's watery blue eyes staring down at him. He starts to smile when the pounding of his head stops him. He squeezes his eyes shut.

_**David**_**: Inda gadda davita! My head!**

_**Maddie**_**: Don't move David, you've had an accident.**

_**David**_**: An accident? What happened? Even a night of tequila doesn't hurt this bad!**

_**Maddie**_**: You were in Mexico and a ocean wave swept you into a rock bank…**

_**David**_**: Mexico?**

_**Maddie**_**: Don't you remember Mexico David?**

David holds his head and shakes it back and forth it slowly. Maddie gets the doctor and after extensive tests they find that David has suffered some short-term memory loss, but besides that, he's going to be just fine. Maddie visits him one last time in the hospital before he's released.

_**Maddie**_**: What is the last thing you remember David? **

_**David**_**: I remember the chase from the case with Camille and saying goodbye to you…Did miss anything in-between?**

Maddie smiles and gazes past him.

_**Maddie**_**: No…no David…you didn't miss a thing.**

**THE END.**


End file.
